A database cluster may include a primary node and a secondary node. If the primary node fails or otherwise becomes inoperative, the secondary node may assume the duties of the primary node. The taking over of the duties is sometimes called failover. Problems may be encountered at failover that may degrade or otherwise affect the performance or accessibility of the database.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.